Masked Hero
by LindsayFireWolf
Summary: (Same Character, Different story) Quinn now instead of seemingly having a normal new life moves to south park with abusive brother and mother. She tries to go through the rest of her time now her quietly and quickly until she can finally do something with her life, but a hooded figure tries to make life in the now a little bit for livable. Mysterion quickly finds out what she hides
1. Chapter 1

Things were suppose to change, be better. That's what Quinn's mother promised her when they decided to leave. She was so excited when in the middle of the night her mother whispered to pack her things, to make the hard decision to choose which cat to take along on their journey. But it felt like her heart froze as she climbs into the car and her older brother was in the backseat too. She knew her mother thought it was only her father making her life hell, but she was wrong. Logan was daddies boy and they did everything together, include torturing Quinn. But, she held her tongue as they drove away, holding Valkyrie tightly in her arms, brushing a finger over her locket that held pictures of her two she had to leave behind.

They drove for around a week before mom pointed out a quiet town, she gets out to head into an office about school, work and a home. This was the first time she was alone.

"Why did you come" She growls. He merely chuckles.

"Why not? Mom came into my room and told me the same thing she did you. I guess she thought pops was beating on me too. But hey now I can spend more time with my little sister" He growls, grabbing an arm around her shoulder. He squeezes her tight, letting his hand grab her throat. She elbows him in the rib and pulls away from him. Val glares at her brother, hisses loudly.

"Shut up" He huffs, smacking the black cat on the top of the head. She squeals and pulls her close to her chest. Glancing out the window she sees a group of boys heading down the street. Her age, probably went to her new school since there was only one in town. There were six of them, a fat one in red, one of a red and blue hat, one in a green hat, a couple holding hands one of the boys twitching slightly, and lastly a boy in a orange parka with the hood pulled up.

"Stop wasting your time lil sis. Thought you would've noticed by now, they wont and never will be into. you have your soul mate with you already" He chuckles leaning back into the seat. She scowls at him, watching as they walk behind the car and down the road.

-Two Days later-

She lifted boxes up the stairs into her room. Mom got a house that day and finally they could move what little belongings they had into it. Luckily who lived here before them left behind some furniture so there was a small bed in the corner of her room. She drags the rest of the boxes into the empty room, making a circle around her of her things. She stretches her around reaching for her school things, a bright purple bruise peeks past her sweater. Logan had dragged her inside when they first came to look at the house.

"Stupid bastard" She mutters as she covers it again, opening the box. She scoops out her book bag and peeks inside. She wasn't ready for her first day tomorrow, not only was she moving in the middle of the year, next weekend was Halloween, it was a Thursday so she would be beyond behind in her new classes. She just hoped the people were nice enough. Next she goes through a box of clothes and picks an outfit for tomorrow. She decides on a baggy black sweater and white leggings. Setting them aside she starts to hang up the rest of her clothes.

"How do you like your room?" Her mom asks, standing at the door way. Quinn stops what she is doing, rolling her pony tail into a blob of purple as a bun.

"It's alright." She mutters, walking up to her mom, grabbing Val out of her arms. She kisses the top of her head and lets her down into her room, where she jumped onto the bed and sprawled out.

"Nervous for school?" She asks. Quinn merely shrugged, there were positives about going to school, a solid 7 hours away from her stupid brother since he was a Junior in college, he was out talking to the local community college now.

"It will be okay, senior year will be over before you know it. I'm sure the kids here will be better here too. Not everyone is mean like back home, I promise." It sure seemed like it but she nods.

-The next afternoon-

She went through school not speaking, but no one talked to her so she called it a good day. She saw the pack of boy again too, she she went into the library during lunch to avoid more human interaction. She now laid on her bed, home alone. But she shoots up quickly as she hears a loud thud. She scream as a hooded figure sat at her windowsill.

"Do not be alarmed" It said in a very unnatural deep voice. She guesses it was a guy under the cloak as he unfolds himself from the window and stands up. He towered over her, looking at her through the holes in his masked face. She could only see his mouth, he had pale skin. She looks at the costume he wore, black jump suit, she holds back a laugh as she notice he wore briefs outside of his pants. A lime green question mark was embedded on his chest as well as one on the top of his hood.

"Who are you?" She asks, stepping away from him.

"My name is Mysterion. A symbol, if you will" She says casually stepping closer to her.

"Alright 'super hero' why are you here? As you can see I'm in no danger. I'm fine" He chuckles, she shivers as it seemed to rumble through her body.

"Is that right Quinn? I saw what you were trying to hide today. You can't hide it from someone like me" She looks at him with wide eyes. How did this guy know her name? What she was hiding? The only thing she hid were impossible to see it was covered with plenty of foundation and fabric.

"Look dude, I don't know how you know my name but you need to leave. What ever you think you know, it's non of your business anyway. so please leave the way you came." She growls. She stiffens as he stalks towards her, grabbing her arm. He yanks down her sleeve and wipes it with a gloved hand. The make up easily comes off into his glove, the purple harsh against her pale skin.

"What I think I know? You mean what I do indeed know. Who does this?" He asks. She yanks her sleeve from the masked man and slides it back down.

"I said leave. Now" She huffs.

"Fine, but I'll be keeping my eye on you at school. If I notice anymore expect a visit. I'm just trying to look out for you Quinn" He steps away from her, climbing back into the window. He looks at her one last time, then dramatically pulls up a bit of his cape and disappears. She peeks out the window, expecting to catch a glimpse of him running away but he was gone. Just like that.


	2. Chapter 2

When it came time for school the next day she began to think of excuses not to get up out of bed. Sick, weak, sleep deprived? She thought it was funny that just after one day she didn't want to return, so much for changing. It wasn't even the school itself, it was that guy last night. He claimed to be there to help her but she didn't think that was actually likely. Just about everything was against her, she didn't believe in super hero's anyway. They belonged to stories and that was it. But, as she heard her mother bumping around in the hall she knew it wasn't likely to get away without not going. So she gets up and makes her way to her closet. She picks a simple white T, Jeans, and a large fluffy cardigan. Slipping everything on, she throws her long hair into a sloppy bun and heads to the bathroom, make up bag in hand. She lightly puts some one her face, trying to leave enough for anywhere else she would need her skin tone. She smears some on her arm, rubbing it in.

"Quinn are you ready?" Her mother asks, tapping lightly on the door. She pulls down her long sleeve down and opens the door.

"All ready, yeah." She follows her mother downstairs to the car as they hop in. As they begin the short drive to school she notices four guys standing by a bus stop. She knew it was the same guys from the group she saw they fist day in South Park. Yesterday she heard people rattle off a few of their name, but she only knew one for sure who was who. Cartman was the large chubby, he seemed to annoy everyone so she heard it often. She also heard him say what she thought was Kenny and Kyle but the way he said it came out more like Kahl and Kinny. She had no idea idea which was which or what the fourth boys name was. She peers at them as they pass by, feeling anxious at the two large boys. The only thing she knew for sure about this Mysterion person was that he was tall, extremely tall. So if she could help it she was going to steer clear of anyone tall just to limit contact with Mysterion.

She reaches school and hurries towards her first class, English. She sat in the very front and hasn't spoken once. Only saying a few needed words to the teacher. She hoped at some point she could speak, and make friends. But for now with this whole masked person she felt uneasy sitting with everyone, who was this person? What really were his intentions? She stiffens as one of the boys head into the room, the one with a lime green hat. One of the really tall guys she pointed out. Could it be him? She shakes the thoughts away as the bell rings and class begins.

The rest of the day goes by just like before. No talking, just with Quinn becoming more nervous by the second. But finally the end of the day comes and she takes a deep breathe and begins the walk home. What would this mysterious person want from her? Why did he just come through her window like it was normal, and totally not creepy. She didn't care to know really, because she didn't care to ever meet him again.

The rest of the week goes by in a nervous blur, with each passing day she stifles the nervousness a little bit longer and starts to feel like a living thing again, at least. There has been no sign of the mystery man and her brother so there was little reason to be upset anymore. So on next Monday she makes her mission to make herself a friend. At least one. She didn't want to go through her entire year like this, she did want to change. She could, right? She hoped.

Quinn walks into the cafe, walking to the long line for a food tray. As she waits she takes glances around at the filling tables. She was slowly running out of time for her mission, she had to at least make a move now. She watches as a group of girls take a table in the way back. A few tables with a range of people. Seemingly there were no cliche here in this school, she guessed small towns didn't have much difference. She grabs her food and hesitates about choosing a seat.

Sighing in defeat she chooses the seat she has been, alone in the corner. The table primary stayed empty, she couldn't take the huge step of just sitting with strangers. She'd have try again tomorrow, starting in class. She nibbles on her lunch per usual, the food was no better than it was around everyone.

"Uhm, c-could I sit with you? Agh! My boyfriend isn't h-here and I don't want to sit alon-e-e." someone stutters, she glances up. A boy in a green long sleeve button up was trembling in front of her. His blonde hair stuff up every which way, she noticed his shirt was buttoned in the wrong places.

"Sure" She mumbles as he takes the seat across from her. He twitches a bit as he watches her take a small bite of a limp fry. She quickly rules him out too short to mysertion, friend material in her book.

"Sorry, you just seemed as n-nervous as me. I-i didn't wa agh! want to sit alone. My name is Tweek" He offers a shaky smile. She musters up a laugh, of course thats what made her approachable. Either way Tweek seemed nice.

"No it's okay. I was getting tired of sitting by myself too.. I just didn't know who to sit with. My name is Quinn" She smiles weakly at him. It was an awkward start for sure but she may have finished her mission.

"Nice to m-meet you Quinn. Your n-ew here right?" He asks. She nods.

"How do you l-like it so far? Agh!" He shakes violently but remains still waiting for her to respond.

"It's alright. You're the first person I've met, but no one has bene mean so there is that" It was true no one was mean, she always heard rumors that kids hated the new ones, that they would try to get them to go back to the town they came from. But no one has really gave Quinn a second glance, maybe she was suppose to be in South park. Or they knew something she didn't.

"Oh well, if you want. When Craig is back t-tomorrow we can show you the rest of our friends. Agh! Their the group over there, I just hate sitting with them without Craig. I f-feel like t-their judging me!" He squawks, pointing to the group that seemed famous around here. She saw them pretty much everywhere. Tomorrow would be her chance to finally meet them, but she was still skeptical of the two giants as they laugh as Cartman throws food at some blonde boy.

"What's their names?" She asks suddenly, she didn't want to wait anymore.

"Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny" She points to each of them while rattling off their names. So it was Kenny and Kyle she would try to steer clear from, she watches as Kyle straightens his green hat and while kenny flips shaggy blonde hair.

"Their nice, I guess. Cartman isn't though." Tweek says. Suddenly the bell rings and her new friends flies almost 5 feet in the air.

"AGH! Oh the bell. W-well it was nice meeting you Quinn, come sit with me and Craig t-tomorrow okay?" He asks but scampers into the group before she could answer. She already knew she was going to sit with them tomorrow. For others it may not be that important, but to her her recovery from social suicide was dire, this was for sure her chance to do so. And she wasn't going to let that masked bigget stop her. He probably didn't even go to her school just saw her outside. She knew she was paranoid for nothing, but that didn't make it go away as easy as that.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day of the whole week in South park went by in a breeze. Quinn felt excited for once in a very long time, she made a potineal great friend and was already meeting more tomorrow. She even went home and went straight up to her mom yelling she made her first friend. Her mom was ecstatic, from her last school not having any this was a huge deal.

The next morning she almost hops out of bed, shuffling through her closet. She grabs her favorite Hogwarts dress and a black & white cardigan. She pulls the dress on, scanning her forearms. They, for once, were clean. She grabs her backpack and just holds onto the long sleeved coat. She draws quick eyeliner on and leaps down the stairs.

"Gosh, Quinn calm down. I know your excited but if you act like that you'll scare your new friends away. You look cute today" Her mom smiles, grabbing her keys from the bowl on the counter. Quinn grabs a donut from the bar and follows her mom out the door.

"Wow even breakfast, this should've happened a long time ago. It's been forever since I've seen you this good in a mood" Quinn takes a bite from her chocolate frosted donut and nods. This defiantly was long in coming, it almost could've/ should've happened when she first got here but this will do. She feared nothing would've changed from back home to here, but things were already ten times better. They pass by the boys by the bus stop again, she could now recognize all four of them. She holds back the tingle of excitement just for once being accepted. Her mom reaches school as Quinn stuffs the rest of her donut into her mouth, saying screw savoring the taste.

"Alright hun. I start work again today. The clinic called me today and they want me in a bit early, so i'll be home to hear about your day but leave before dinner. Usually it will be after and i'll be home around two or three in the morning. Go get em girl." She smiles. Quinn returns it and climbs out the car. She heads to english, trying to hide the smile that kept wanting to peek out. She hated that mom had to start work again, her mom was a sleep & dream specialist so the clinic she works at stays open almost 24 hours, and since her specialty it was just easier on her and her patients to have late office hours. Least she would be home to hear about her hopefully awesome day. If anyone knew how excited for just having a friend she'd probably be made fun of. So she takes a deep breath and waits patiently for lunch.

It seemed like the day knew she what she was waiting for and went on extra slow, which could be a record becuase going through high school classes already felt like a thousand years. She almost couldn't believe it when that lunch bell rang and everyone around here got up to leave. She joins them, and scans the lunch room as she waits in line. Easily she spots the group of boys but she continues to scan for her new twitching friend when someone taps her on the shoulder. She turns and she sighs in relief.

"Oh there you are. Hi" She smiles, grabbing a tray and pulling a few sides onto it.

"W-were you looking for me?" He asks, chuckling a bit.

"I was. You said you wanted to introuduce me to your friends so it's not like I could just come sit with you" She laughs, looking back at him as a guy wraps his arms around his shoulders, kissing him on the cheek.

"This is your new friend huh tweek? You made a friend all on your own, I'm proud of you" The guy says, giving him another kiss and letting him ago.

"I'm n-not that scared a-around people agh! Anymore Craig" He wails. She pays for her lunch and waits for them to get out of line. They quickly join her and lead her over to the table she felt like she's been staring at an entire week. It was eight seated table, Tweek takes the open corner, while craig sits across from him. She takes the seat between Tweek and the boy named Kyle.

"Who this fag?" Cartman asks, looking Quinn up and down.

"This is our new friend, Quinn" Craig answers, giving Cartman a glare. She feels her heart swell as they just met a moment ago but was already calling both of them friends.

"Hey aren't you in my English class?" The boy sitting next to her asks. She nods, scared to say anything to him, he could possibly be that mysterion person, he had a similar build.

"Your in my history class too" The boy across from Kyle states, unzipping his bright orange jacket. Also the other possible one, she couldn't just be mean to them. If they turned out to be completely normal she would feel so bad for being cold. So what if either of them were that guy, she just wouldn't get personal so Mysterion wouldn't know anything.

"So where are you from" Craig asks.

"i'm from Kentucky, it was pretty scuky there." She says, nibbling on her lunch.

"Why don't you just go sit with the nerds?" Cartman asks. Suddenly Kenny elbows him in the gut. He screeches.

"Dude, KINNY what the hell" He yells.

"She is new, shut up" Kenny snaps. She was shocked that he said anything.

"Ignore him Quinn, he says stupid shit all the time. He is harmless" Craig says, throwing him the finger.

"I don't know about harmless, but you could probably kick his ass" Kyle says. She giggles. She could get use to this. Other than Cartman but he didn't seem that bad.

"Do you like South Park?" Kenny asks.

"It's odd. Werid place" She answers. Third day here and someone was trying to pose as a super hero. Obviously this wasn't a normal place.

"Oh god, did you see the u-underpants gnomes too?" Tweek asks, one of his eyes twitching.

"Underpants gnomes?"

"Tweek we've talked about this. There is no such thing" Craig says, grabbing his hand over the table.

"Their little gnomes that steal your underpants. They come out at 3:30. I sleep better n-now so I don't see Agh! them as often. They've been around since third grade" He says, completely ignoring his boyfriend.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past this town" She says. She wasn't saying that for Tweek's sake either the second they got there it gave off weird vibes. Seriously weird vibes.

"So, you said it was an odd place, what do you mean?" Kenny asks.

"I, oh, I don't know, just feel it" She says, she knew exactly why. But, for al she knew Mysterion could've been her imagination. If she told them, they would think she was crazy for sure. She just gained these friends, she didn't want to lose them just like that.

With that the lunch bell rings, everyone gets up to head back to class. Kenny and Kyle walk on either side of her.

"You sitting with us again tomorrow?" Kyle asks.

"Do you all want me to?" She asks, looking at them, trying to surpress the fear as they tower over her. She wasn't afraid of tall people, afraid of that guy. Seriously she couldn't be nervous then just for that reason. But she couldn't help thinking back to him coming close to her. Yanking her sleeve, he was so close she could feel his breath.

"Uh yea. You seem cool, don't be afraid to talk to me in history. We could walk to lunch together." Kenny says, smiling.

"Right, same with English. We'll see you later" The boys wave as they head in a opposite direction.

That afternoon as she walks home, the smile she was trying to hide untill lunch reoccurs. This time she didn't supress it. Today was pretty great in her book. She had forgotten what it was like to have friends. Back home, every single one turned their backs on her. Her own best friend yelled and embrassed her in front of the whole lunchroom. Threatening to fight her if she tried to defend herself verbally. After that she didn't speak to anyone. And no one talked to her. It was almost six months before her mom finally moved them here. It almost didn't feel real to have people to sit with, talk to.

When she heads inside her mom rushes, almost as happy as she was.

"How did it go?"

"Great! I made so many friends, mom. They all seem nice too. It was my friends Tweek that introudced me to everyone."

"What are they like?"

"Awesome. Let's see, there is Craig, which is Tweek's boyfriend. Only two of the ones he introduced me to talked to me, Kenny & Kyle. But, they seem nice. They invited me to sit with them again tomorrow too."

"I'm so glad hunnie. Really, you deserve some good in your life." Her mom engulfs her into a hug. Nothing could ruin this day for her. Today starts her new and improved life.

As the sun begins to sink below the horizon Quinn follows her mom outside, a folder in hand. For once the air in South Park was an airy cool, comfortable. It was so nice she only had a t-shirt and basket-ball shorts on. She plops on the steps to the house, waving to her mom as she climbs into the car.

"You be good. Remember getting home late from now on. Don't be up all night. Got to see your new friends tomorrow. Goodnight hun" She watched as her mom drives off to finally pull papers from the blue English folder. It was so comfortable she decided to do some homework outside, before it was too dark to see.

She mad it all the way to paragraph three of an essay when she hears grumblings and a bottle smash. She jerks up as Logan comes rushing towards her.

"W-what are y-" She is cut off as his fist meets with her face. She squeals, falling backwards. Pain erupts in her face and her side as his boot slams into her.

"You're the reason I'm in this stupid waste of space town" He slurs, kicking her violently again. He reaches down to pull her to her feet. Until he suddenly flies backwards. She jumps to her feet, watching as Mysterion pulls her brother by the collar of his shirt.

"You think it's okay to beat up on girls?"

"She isn't a girl, IT'S just some weirdo freak" He snaps, trying to pull out of his grip. And then Logan is face fist into the walkway, Mysterion decking him in the face.

"From now on, you want to mess with Quinn, you'll be messing with me." He snarls. Logan lays unconscious, but sure to get the same message.

"You.." She couldn't find words as he suddenly grabs her hand, pulling her inside. He locks the door and leads her to the bathroom as if he had been in her house before.

She stays silent as he sits her on the edge of the tub, wetting a rag, then sitting in front of her on the toilet. Slowly he dabs at her lip. She assumed Logan must've busted it open. She couldn't help but stare into his eyes as he wipes blood away. His eyes were dark blue but she had a feeling that wasn't their real color, thanks to a shadow from his hood. She didn't understand how to feel, she wanted to be thankful for saving her. But, for over a week he seemed to control her life even though he was no where to be found. That made her want to punch him but she stayed completely still.

"Hello?" He asks again. She snaps out of her daze.

"Huh?"

"I asked how is your side." It throbbed painfully but she knew it was nothing more than a bruise. They always were nothing more than that.

"It's okay. Just a bruise I'm sure" He nods, grabbing her hand again and leading her to her bedroom. Nervousness picks at her as he sets her on her bed. But he takes three giant steps back.

"Look I'm sorry. When I first came I didn't realize I scared you so much. I guess I sounded like a creepy but really I only wanted to help. I saw you in lunch the past week and you seemed so paranoid and I'm guessing it's because of me. I'm not here to hurt you"

"Did you see m today?" He nods.

"You seemed so happy to have people around you. Happy to have some friends."

"I was" She couldn't help but smile.

"That's better. You have a gorgeous smile, you should use it more often. Please stop looking so scared all the time, I'm just a regular person like you. I just happen to dress up and help when I can outside of school. I'm here for when you need a friend any hour of the night" He chuckles slightly, smiling widely.

"We good?" He asks. She finds herself standing, wrapping timid arms around him. He seemed take back but wraps long arms around her as well. A buzz runs through her as his heart beats against the side of her face.

"I'll take that as a yes" He hugs her a little tighter, laying his head on hers.

"Thank you" She mumbles into the fabric of the suit he wore.

"Don't thank me. I love helping people. You." He squeezes her tightly and lets go.

"I'll be around when you need me. Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow" He winks as he opens up her window.

"Goodbye" Was all she could say as he leaps through the window, gone into the darkness.

She watched the place he disappeared in for a long time, her body missed the warmth of his friendly hug. Quinn felt silly for worrying so much about him now. All she wanted now was to see that actual him and thank him properly. But, she climbs into bed nestling into her warm covers. It was still semi-early but her body ached and tiredness claws her brain. So, it only took minutes before she was out for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

After that amazing day, besides the little hiccup, Quinn's life improve more and more day by day. She sat with the boys every single day at lunch now and she really thought she was becoming apart of the group. It was great. Though she was worried that it would only be in school friendship until two weeks from now Tweek and Craig invited her to join them in a movie trip. But, also as the entire group walks towards the mall. This would be the first time she did anything in town, and she was super excited. They walk in and head towards the food court for lunch. Instead of their usual sitting pattern Kenny takes the seat next to her while Tweek and Craig sit in front of them.

"God it's about time we all get some free time together. I'm like always working" Kenny yawn, casually throwing his arm around her chair. She has quickly learned that he was a huge flirt and not to be fooled by it. But it was becoming difficult.

"Hey weren't you with your girl last night?" Stan asks. Kenny instantly sits up straight and leaps into details of last nights apparent make out session. That definitely squashed every single butterfly in her stomach from him being close. But, they quickly return as he puts his arm around her this time.

"Yeah but this was the last time she'll be around. How about you Q?" He asks, trying way to hard. And she knew this was all play.

"Totally Ken. Totally." She laughs but struggle as in hopes of finding someone her soon. Friends were great but that would be almost better, or she was just becoming greedy. But, every single time she tried to picture anyone she only saw Mysterion or Ken. So obviously she wasn't interested in anyone else. But, she can't really be with a fake super hero that she had no idea who was under the mask. He could be anyone. And while she knew Ken he was too much of a player for anything serious which she wanted.

"Alright!" He yowls sarcasticlly, suddenly pecking her cheek. They blush a deep red.

"Alright chill bro" Craig laughs, seeing as she becomes awkward.

They finish their lunch and begin to walk around aimlessly, thinking of what could make their sunday go with a bang. The boys end up dragging her to Victoria Secret so play around. She shouldn't have expected anything more. She watches as Craig and Tweek sneak off towards a section, probably to actually pick out something. So she sticks back with the others as the point out different bras. Suddenly Kyle wraps one around Cartman and it fit perfectly to his chubby chest.

"Hey Cartman I found your cup!" He yells laughing. Cartman screams at the tall boy, wrestling with the strap in the back. He finally gets it and slings it at Kyle.

"Shut up you dirty Jew!" He growls while everyone laughs.

"Hey Q I think this would look great on you" Kenny suddenly says thrusting a busty lacy bra in her face. She blushes, he picked out her actual size. She pushes it away from her.

"What can I say I'm observent and I know bra sizes like the back of my hand. But, fine I'll rock your double D's " Says aloud, strapping the bra to himself. And right as he pretend to slip a nip a manager taps his shoulder.

"I'm afraid I'm going to ask you all to leave. Your disruptive" The man growls.

"Before that, think this fits?" He pretends to model for the manager. Everyone shuffles back giggling as the man rips the bra off Kenny and puts it back on the display.

"Gosh, I simple no would've work. So rude" He says in his girlyest voice possible. They quickly exit as the manager was about to ask for security. The second they reach the walkway they burst into a fit of laughter. She already loved hanging out with them, even if they were stupid.

"Wait where are Tweek and Craig?" She asks.

"Oh god their probably actually buying something" Cartman makes a disgusted face. And only a few moments later they walk out, Craig holding a bag.

"Got kicked out?" He asks as they walk away. All of them nod.

"Glad we walked away then" He laughs, wrapping an arm around Tweek's shoulders while they walked. They find themselves outside of Hot topic , a kid with green hair standing outside with papers in his hands. She could've sworn she noticed burn marks on the sign outside.

"You look like you're with the wrong people, per say." He says, standing in front of her.

"Back off Vamp kid. I'm still cool with the the Goth's. Want me to get them to burn down your place again? Because I'm sure this mall doesn't have it in it's budget to redesign it again." Stan says. The kid bares plastic fangs and goes back to his post.

"You were friends with the goth kids?" She asks.

"Yeah. The renamed me Raven. I was all upset because Wendy broke up with me. It was crazy"

They end up going to Sear's and plopping on a couch, lost to do anything else.

"Sounds like yall have some crazy stories"

"We sure do _yall"_ Cartman mimic's. She jumps over Kenny's lap and smack him. As she pulls herself back up Kenny grabs her to where she was still halfway in his lap.

"I knew you'd warm up" He smirks playfully, she hits his knee and squirms from his grasp.

"We could tell the story how we got together" Craig says, the boys holding back laughter.

"It's fucking weird" Kyle laughs.

"There were these Asian girls that liked to draw pictures of us together and shit"

"S-so we staged a fake break up to stop the talk" Tweek says, she quickly notices how his twitch went away as he held onto Craig.

"And it didn't help this twerp went all out with it but it made everyone sad so we just pretended to be together"

"Oh god here comes the sappy crap" Cartman sigs.

"All the time spent together acting, we actually started to date. We've be together for two years and a half" She was a complete sucker for romantic stories. Maybe because she was so desperate for one of her own.

"Awwwe" She coos loudly.

"Alright enough of your gay story. Let's tell our awesome stories"

And so they sat there telling stories until closing time. As someone requests them to leave. As they head towards the entrance Kenny stops.

"You know Quinn didn't share a single story just laughed at ours. I vote she has to!" He yells as they enter the cold Colorado night. This was true, but her life was pretty depressing so of course her stories couldn't live up to summoning chulhu, a talking poo, and saving santa clause with Jesus. Also the supposedly the real pope was a little white rabbit. But, then again she didn't want this night to end.

"Alright. Why don't you all spend the night at my house and then I'll tell stories" She smiles. Only some agree.

"Nah I'm suppose to spend the night at Tweek's" Craig says, hey begin walking home.

"I don't feel like wasting even more time with you all. Screw you guy's, I'm going home" He does some stupid hand wave and waddles off.

"I'm in" Ken, Stan, and Kyle say in unison. So, she leads them towards home, once there writing her mom a quick note.

 _Dear mom,_

 _I'm having some of my friends over- Yes they are boys but don't freak. Please. This will be the first time having a sleep over in forever. Thanks for understanding, I mean you don't my friends thinking I have a lame mom right? Thanks! Love ya_

 _\- Love Quinn_

She taps the note to the TV and heads back to the kitchen.

"Yall hungry?" She asks,browsing the still somewhat bare options.

"You cook?" Kyle asks sitting at the bar.

"Love to" She smiles, pulling chicken from the freezer.

"Gorgeous, and can cook? Where have you been all my life? Guys found me a keeper" Kenny jokes as he lays his head on her shoulder and patting his eyes. She smacks him off and heads to the pantry. She grabs some mac & cheese and begins to prepare dinner. Turning on the oven and seasoning the chicken.

"Alright, let's hear them stories" Stan says as he and Kenny join Kyle in the stools. She filters through the possible ones. Her life not only was usually depressing but even the fun things pale in comparison of their live.

"Uh, once at my old high school for a senior prank these kids let out crickets on an entire side of the school, so they blocked it off. But as we got to were we would stay for the rest of the day someone sprayed liquid ass" She giggles.

"Aw jesus that's gross. Someone sprayed that shit our freshman year. Principal Victoria was so mad she held the entire school hostage until she found who it was." Stan says, pretending to throw up at the thought of the smell. Which was indeed actually that bad.

"Speaking of a senior prank, what will ours be?" Kenny asks. The boys shrug.

"Well I mean, it's US thats leaving, it's got to be big."

"They'll be expecting that" Kyle points out. Kenny shrugs.

"Let them. Doesn't mean I won't do it. We could like let frogs in the hall right before the bell rings or something." He suggests.

"Not bad but, for you guys you need bigger. Like plan it out. Something big enough that you have to get everyone out of the building for." She says carefully putting the chicken in the oven. Stirring the noodles in the pot of water.

"Yeah, that sounds like a better idea. We'll have to all get together again and plan it out. It's gonna be great." They smile.

"Alright, you distracted us for long enough. Next story!" Kenny calls. One instantly came to mind, it actually hurt thinking about it. Just the fact that all those people were so against her now. But, now she had these friends which she hoped and prayed wouldn't do the same.

"One time three of my guy friends were play beer pong but with vodka like a bunch of idiots, but one of them got so drunk he blacked out completely. We were all freaking out, especially me since I was the only one completely sober. So they freaking strip him naked and put him my shower! Trying to wake him up." She laughs thinking about it now. But at the time it was pretty terrifying.

"Whatttt" They say.

"Yeah, now don't pressure me for anymore! My life is too boring compared to abduction of aliens and Barbra Streisand monster" She yells, laughing.

The night slowly grows old so they food is done and they fill their stomachs. By eleven they take look at where they would be sleeping. She said she could take the couch or something but they insisted that they were all fine with the floor. Even making a huge blanket mess in front of her bed. But that of course didn't even stop Kenny as he playfully lays on her bed while she sat against the wall. The chat among different things, more funny tales from them and going on about stupid school projects. She loved how the scene could've come from a cliche high school movie. But soon the room gets quiet as light snores come from the floor. Only the two were left and it quickly shifted from high school movie to butterflies.

"You know I doubt your life is that boring" He mutters, as he bends his arms behind his head. She just laughs.

"Something like that" She slowly starts to force herself to relax, killing the butterflies.

"What do you mean?" He asks. For some reason she never thought of something to tell people for when she did make friends, she was almost convinced it would never happen. So she had no idea what really to tell him. But she craved to be brave and not timid all the time. So, she takes a leap of courage. She swings around to face the wall, crossing her legs indian style. Then lays her head on his stomach. Which not much to her surprise was rock hard. He was attractive in the face, and got so many girls that it had to look as good without clothes on.

"Maybe not boring, more like no memories to actually enjoy anymore? But compared to the craziness of South Park even those are defiantly boring."

"The day we met you said you just 'knew' this place was strange. Is that true or did something happen?" She adjusts her head on his stomach, he didn't seem to mind. Not that surprised her, he was constantly a flirt. The question had an answer defiantly. Mysterion. At first before she knew the regular crazy actions of this place she thought her super hero was ridiculous but that almost felt normal now. But, that didn't stop the fear of sounding crazy. Though she was being brave tonight.

"Yeah. I didn't say at lunch because I thought I'd sound crazy but hearing your stories it almost seems normal. Like the third day I was here I met a super hero. The other day he.. Saved me.. From my brother."

"A superhero huh? I've heard that before, for a while their were a few running around. Some guy as the The Coon but he never actually helped anyone. Even had an enemy. Well two, one was evil and one he was just jealous of. Professor Chaos was evil while Mysterion actually could save someone" It takes all her strength not to jump at his name.

"You seem to know a lot about them"

"Nah, not really. They just use to make scenes out in public all the time, it was kinda of annoying. Did you meet one of those guys?"

"Mysterion" She mutters. It was the first time she'd ever said his name out loud. It was almost as if she could feel his touch again.

"Ah, you know I heard he goes to our school. It's probably just some nerd taking Marvel too seriously. Anyway, what about your life is seemingly so depressing?" He asks. She yawns loudly, peeking over his side to check the time on her bed side table. The red numbers switched to 2:31. Tiredness pulled on her brain and limbs.

"I think that's another day conversation. It's a long one, and I'm too tired to relive it." She can't help but yawn again.

"Okay. I'll be here to listen when you're ready. I love stories. Goodnight Q"

"Goodnight Kenny"

She sits up and lays so they lied on opposite ends of the bed. He tucks his feet under the extra pillow she laid on. She does the same. Falling fast asleep, a rosy blush still on her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

It's almost been two weeks since her first time hanging out with the boys outside of school. That night was perfect, even though it was awkward the next morning. Kenny had curled up with her feet some time while she snored away to be the last person up. Her mother was nice to the boys, making them all pancakes for breakfast. Even invited them to come back over after school, but Kenny had to work, Stan had football, and Kyle had to watch Ike. So, as the day neared the end she was bubbling with excitement. She might not be hanging with them tonight but she was seeing a movie with Tweek and Craig. She had attempted to say she'd just be a third wheel and insisted she would be fine with another weekend alone. She wasn't though, even if her life was probably the best it's been, ever. She couldn't shake the feeling something was missing. Her thoughts always seemed to end on Mysterion. The electric current that ran through her when she hugged him. She wondered what would be like to kiss him. But, she hated that she thought that. Good intentions maybe but he did break into her house, and was technically a complete stranger. It could be anyone under that mask, and she desperately wanted to know who. Wanted to know the person under the persona, she was developing a monstrous crush on this guy. But at the very least she wanted to see him again. How could she get to though?

"Hey Quinn, make sure to dress nice we are going to get drinks afterwards. We know this place that doesn't card, see you!" Craig says, pulling her from her daydreams. She nods, waving to them as they walk an opposite direction of her. School had gone by quickly much to her surprise so now she had to kill a few hours until she left for the movie at 8. They were seeing some animated kid movie, Tweek apparently had been dying to see it. She thought it was funny and sweet how much of a kid he was a heart, most people thought he was always serious to all the coffee he drank. Which was constantly. She starts to wonder really what Craig said. Drinks? She defiantly felt like a third wheel then, maybe she could just leave from the movies.

She walks through the door at home, waving at mom as she flee's upstairs. She plops on her bed, grabbing a notebook on her side table. She slowly looks through it's contents. It was collection of poems, mostly referring to her Father but some about about her formed friends. She never seemed to write a complete poem about something good, she could start them but didn't know how to end them. Yet she felt the urge to start yet another one. She felt her hands itch to let emotions run about her crush. But still she wanted to punch herself for having such a want for him. It was a stranger yet it seemed to pull in her even more. But he probably wouldn't even dare to think of her that way, she was sure she wasn't the only damsel in distress he would save. Sighing loudly she forces herself to shut the poem book and set it aside. If she wrote it down it would become permeant and there would be no hope of crushing this crush.

"Ugh, leave it alone!" She growls at herself, grabbing her phone in hopes to distract herself. She ends up opening her messages and staring at the empty conversations screen. There were only three names. Mom, Updates, and Kenny. The Updates conversation was for senior updates, and like the only person that would ever message her. She opens her and Kenny's convo, it was literally just her asking where he was one day he was missing. He never replied. Her fingers were tempted to send a message now, she really had to find something to do for a few hours. Usually she wrote or drew or gamed. But her thoughts prevented from her from concentrating. Sighing she types a message and clicks send.

Quinn: Hey friendo

Thinking instantly she was stupid for even trying she turns the ringer on and fliters through her closet. Even if she wasn't planning to join them for their drinks she wanted to look nice. Besides she wasn't one for drinking anyway, she'd only been buzzed once her entire life. When it came to think that made her noncoherment she was resilient. She didn't trust her subconscious to be okay without her knowing whats going on. She hated the thought of letting go, but she had a few times. Her choice would rather be smoking but even that she would rather not do. Maybe she was just destine not to be like normal teenagers and a stick in the mud.

She fingers through the hangers, looking at each article of clothing. Jeans? Fancy? Or badass? Her sense of style was everywhere but all revolved around alternative. She's shocked when a loud ding enters her thoughts. She flings on her bed and picks up her phone.

Kenny: Hey Q. What's up?

Quinn: Just picking an outfit for tonight. What are you up to?

She goes to get up, expecting him to take forever to answer like the first time but she stays put at it pops up.

Kenny: Just at work, seems that's all I do haha. But someone has to be right? So, you seemed quiet at lunch today, everything ok?

She was surprised at his concern, but for once everything was fine. Just contemplating going out, that's what happens when it's been forever since you've had someone to talk to. You worried about everything you could say. Last time it was straight after school so she had no time to think, just react. Thought she did like to think ahead it was better for her to react sometimes.

Quinn:Yeah, everything is fine.

It felt nice for once that being true. She lays her phone back down, ignoring the right away buzz and going to actually pick someone to wear tonight. She picks out a pretty white blouse, light blue jeans and decides to wear her wedge heels. She lays everything out and lays her make-up bag on the clothes, ready for when it was time. She sits back on the bed and finally reads his message.

Kenny: You sure? Thought about when I get that long story about you? Preferably some time soon

Quinn: When ever your free? we need to hang out

She can't help but giggle, she knew it was wrong to tease him like that. He would flirt with her if she teased or not, and it was probably giving the wrong message. If he wasn't about every girl she would be completely taken with him. She was already half way there but it seemed to die down every single time he talks about some girl he saw after work, or bringing someone to the lunch table. She was just happy they didn't make out at the table or anything.

Kenny: Defiantly. For sure soon, promise. :)

She laughs at the face and quickly replies. She ends up wasting the few remaining hours laying in bed messaging him. She was surprised he could talk as much as he did while at work. Apparently he worked at an auto place and it was super slow today. That when they did get anyone his coworkers just took care of it and didn't ask him to stop doing the 'paperwork' he was suppose to be doing every single time her phone dinged. Finally the time rolled around to get going, she slips the clothes she picked out on. For whatever reason it felt nice to dress up even though it was pretty much for nothing. Quickly she straightens her usual wavy purple hair, and flicks a sharp cat eye onto her own. She grabs eye drops and squirts them into her eyes, blinking rapidly. Some times she regretted the change from glasses to contacts permeantly. But she thought it could be a good idea coming to a new place. She almost considered switching but backs out of the bathroom.

She hops out of her moms car who offered to take her on her way to work. She was happy she didn't have to walk there but that obviously not the same on her way home. She waves and heads to the small booth with the man in the box. They agreed to wait for her insides so she pays for a ticket to the same show and slips into the warm building. Mid- November was very cold in South Park. She looks around for the couple but the entire theater seemed to be empty besides a mom and little girl and a tall boy with his back to her. He had blonde hair and was wearing an orange jacket. For a split second she thinks it's Kenny but shakes her head. She turns around and waits to see Craig and Tweek. But as soon as she turns around someone taps her on the shoulder. She faces the guy who wore the orange jacket and gapped at Kenny.

"Thought that was you but I thought you were work?" She says confused, and even more so when he pulls her into a hug. She wraps her arms his small but muscleculer build. She instantly was enveloped into warmth, he smelt like cologne but she could still make out the smell of tires.

"I was at work, but I just didn't tell you when I was off. Surprise!" He smiles widely. "Tweek and Craig invited me to come along to help you feel less like a third wheel." He slowly pulls his arms away from her and takes a step back. She wishes he didn't but bites it back.

"Awesome, so when you said I'd see you soon was true. So, speaking of which where they?" She asks. He suddenly points to the door as they come in hand in hand.

"Oh, hey! W-we invited Kenny to make you feel less like you were intruding. N-not that you can't hang out with just us, or that we ar-e setting yo- Gaw too much pressure" He starts fumbling over his works than usual and shakes violently as he goes on about too much pressure. Craig wraps his arms him tightly.

"Tweek, hun, it's alright. Im sure Quinn is happy that Kenny came, right?" He asks. She smiles and nods.

"Yeah, completely. Really Tweek it will make this even more fun. Come on let's get snacks" She says egarly. She was happy he was here just didn't expect him tonight. They would've probably took a whole other prep session but like she thought sometimes it was better just to react. They head up to the counter,Tweek and Craig get everything to share. She thinks about what to get once they pay when suddenly Kenny steps out in front of her, blocking her open wallet with his hand.

"What did you want Q?" She looks at him surprised and confused.

"Uh, I can pay Kenny. Really."

"Don't worry about it. We can share a popcorn or something. What do you want to drink?"

"You sure?" She asks. She's never had a guy pay for snacks at a movie for her. Or anything for her.

"I insist"

"Get a large coke, we can share that too if you want." She smiles through the nervousness she felt. She takes the popcorn while he crabs the large cup. She expects him to pick up two straws as they pass the station but he doesn't.

"By the way, Quinn. You look really pretty tonight"

The movie is cliche, cute, and sappy but she likes it. As was sitting through the movie with Kenny by her side. Their hands brushed a few times while grabbing popcorn, she was surprised when he doesn't make a big deal out of it like flirty perverted him would do. But, as the movie was half way over it felt like her heart could've stopped. Slowly he slide his arm around her chair and progressively moved it to her shoulders. Was this a set up for a date? Quickly dismissing the thought she wasn't sure how to react. She liked him but everything in her body told her it wasn't a good idea. Which was stupid and for once didn't listen to it. Shakily she leans closer to him, his arm tightening around her. That's how they sat through the rest of the movie.

But when the lights came on and everyone began to shuffle down the stairs he didn't even mention it. They make their way through the crowd and form a group outside.

"Really to go to that place?" Craig asks. Though she didn't feel like a third wheel she defiantly thought that the place they were talking about wasn't her scene.

"Hell yeah!" Kenny cheers. While Tweek smiles.

"Well, it's already late enough and I have to walk home so I should probably go ahead and go" She mumbles quietly. They all look at her like she was insane.

"I'm taking all of us home. You're not walking out in the middle of the night" Kenny says as he leads them to his orange pick-up truck. She knew then she had no excuses or attempts at arguing her way out. So when Craig and Tweek hop in the back seat she awkwardly gets in the passenger seat.

Though traditionally it wasn't her place of choice. Drinking wasn't her thing either but she had two beers down and a burning in her throat from two shots of fireball. Slightly intoxicated she would've guessed tweek was even more of a nervous wreck but he was happy and giggly, within 15 minutes him and Craig were out on the dance floor. Kenny was just sitting back, the only beer he ordered only half drank. She wasn't drunk because she still felt nervous to be alone with him, but that didn't mean she wasn't buzzed. It made sense, she was a very tiny person. Only standing at a mighty 5'2 and probably 100 pounds soaking wet from three years of cheerleading. Once she got here she didn't have the heart to keep going. Nor did she realize that she was staring at Kenny, smiling like an idiot.

"You have a gorgeous smile, you should smile more often" Nor could she comphrend why what he said sounded so familiar, she just blushes a deep red.

"Oh hush. You're just saying that"

"No, I'm not. They invited me with you all for a reason. I ask them to."

"You ask to come? Why?"

"So I could get you alone. I like you Quinn, a lot." She stares at him wide eyed.

"Like me as in all the girl you talk about?" She murmurs.

"No, because they don't stick around." Before he could say anything else the boys grab them and haul them outside.

"We're tired, we want to go home" They whine. But they still giggled and pushed each other around. So without ask or protesting the all climb into the car. It was silent other than the giggling in the back seat. It doesn't take long before they drop the couple and they drive to her house.

"Thanks for the ride" She says quietly as he puts the car in park and faces towards her in his seat.

"You can tell me if you don't like me, Q. It's not like I'll be mad, just don't ignore what I said. You know I'm not drunk or anything so you know I meant it" It almost sounds as if he was mad.

"It's not that Kenny. I- I do.. Just I don't know. Please don't be mad." Before he can reply she reaches over and plants a smile kiss on his cheek. Jumping out of the truck she flees towards the house. She could hear his truck as it sped off, slowly sliding down the wall to the floor. She felt like a complete idiot but dark blue eyes stuck in her brain. The gloved hands on her skin. So much mystery was why she was hooked. She had to see Mysterion again, put it to rest. If she didn't she couldn't go on with any peace of mind. But that was hard to get as it was.


End file.
